


Of Course It's Raining

by allihearisradiogaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Get Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain, confessions in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihearisradiogaga/pseuds/allihearisradiogaga
Summary: KurooYaku confessions in the rain!!Inspired by @stiirped's doodle on twitter
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Of Course It's Raining

**Author's Note:**

> based on this pic:  
> 
> 
> original here: https://twitter.com/stiirped/status/1272105933649383429/photo/1

Yaku laughed a bitter laugh as he burst out the front doors of the school and found himself in a torrential downpour. _Of course. Of course it’s raining_. It was only natural.

He fumbled with the tiny umbrella that he kept in his bookbag for a moment before he could get it open, that brief moment occupied by the rain making sure that his short, wavy hair was weighed down by the smattering of rain that seemed to whip with a relentless intensity. He had to hold onto the umbrella with a tight grip, white-knuckled, so that it would not be caught by the wind and fly off.

He stomped forward in the storm. The umbrella did its best for him, but there was still as pray from what seemed like every direction as he fumed and soldiered on forward. He wasn’t sure how stupid he really could be, expecting anything. Kuroo was smart, but that didn’t mean he had any brains in his head. And Yaku knew better than to get his hopes up.

But he did anyway, and now…

He almost didn’t hear Kuroo’s approach over the sounds of the rain, of the thick _thwaps_ of the raindrops as they percussed off of the umbrella and of the howl of the wind as it whipped around him. But Kuroo managed to make his approach known nonetheless. Yaku turned just in time for Kuroo to almost collided with him, holding one arm out—the arm not holding the umbrella—to catch him almost instinctively. Now that he was here, his chest rising and falling as if he’d run after Yaku with a sense of urgency, it seemed like Kuroo wasn’t quite sure what he needed to do.

And at this point, Yaku came to realize two things: one, how wet and deflated Kuroo looked in the pouring rain, and two, exactly how close the two of them were, as Kuroo leaned in to fit at least a little bit under Yaku’s umbrella. Yaku flushed as he looked up to Kuroo, who grinned a slight, nervous grin as some water dripped off of the tip of his nose.

“Sorry, I, um…” He finally caught his breath, his cheeks red with the effort of running and perhaps something more. “I chased after you, I just…”

Yaku said nothing, finding himself still surprised by this whole scenario. Kuroo did impulsive things, for sure, but this didn’t seem to carry the air of his normal shenanigans.

“I like you.”

Somehow, Yaku’s heart both stopped completely and beat faster than it had ever beat before. Here Kuroo was, lanky, soggy, drenched, and so _sincere_ , and he couldn’t be sure that this was even _real_.

“I-I like you, too.”

Kuroo let out a short giggle that could have also been a sigh of relief, and collapsed his face into Yaku’s shoulder, embracing him. His uniform was soaked through, and the embrace pretty much negated any of the dryness Yaku had created in the sanctuary beneath his small umbrella, but that was okay.

He leaned into Kuroo, hugging him back. Just as he did, the wind whipped up and pulled the tiny umbrella way from him, leaving them both shocked and unprotected from the rain.

They both broke from the embrace, staring at the umbrella.

And then, Yaku began to laugh. A moment later, Kuroo joined him. _Of course it ended up this way_ , thought Yaku.

And as they both chased after the umbrella in the pouring rain, the blush didn’t fade from Yaku’s cheeks, and his heart beat with a renewed vigor. He was chasing after an umbrella on what would have otherwise been a ruined day, but he was here with Kuroo and as ridiculous as it was, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
